Sona Sitri
Summary Sona Sitri is a pure-blooded High-class Devil from the House of Sitri and the former student council president of Kuou Academy under the alias of Souna Shitori. She is the younger sister of one of the Four Great Satans, Serafall Leviathan. Her dream is to establish a special Rating Game school that accepts Devils without discrimination, regardless of their class. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B. 7-A with Leviathan Name: Sona Sitri, Souna Shitori (Alias), "Glasses Girl" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Pure-Blooded Devil, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Longevity, Flight, Binding, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Elemental Intangibility for her water creations, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Astral Projection (Can project her spirit outside of her body in the form of a holographic image), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Stronger than the likes of Ruruko Nimura) | At least Wall level (Far stronger than her previous state). Mountain level with Leviathan (It was stated that Xenovia could not afford to take a direct attack from it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should at least be comparable to Reya) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than her previous state) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level | At least Wall level Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Sona is regarded to possess a very keen intellect in tactics, as she is capable of formulating effective strategies to neutralize the strengths of the opposition and bringing out the best of the combatants under her control in the process, and has also shown great technique in magic. Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Manipulation:' The signature ability of the House of Sitri, Sona has the ability to control and manipulate water. She can utilize it by creating walls of water to defend and shield herself from incoming attacks, or shape it in the form of animals like serpents, hawks, lions, wolves and huge dragons, which can launch large amounts of water stakes and needles enhanced with demonic energy. She is also proficient enough to manipulate the sea at will, whipping up powerful waves from its surface. Key: Volume 5 | Post Volume 22 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Water Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Element Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7